After the Last Beat
by jessica499499
Summary: Spock Prime is dying and is visited by his T'hy'la's counterpart. When all is said and done, when the last beat has been heard, will Spock be reunited with his true T'hy'la? This is not Spock Prime/Jim. It's Spock Prime/Jim Prime! Slash.Spirk.R&R!


"Don't die Spock, please don't die. It's too soon. Hang on, please!" Jim Kirk yelled as he gripped the bed's sheets next to the half Vulcan's frail form and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Please don't go." He whimpered beseechingly, staring deeply into the human eyes that had made him see something he might never have ventured to discover on his own.

A smile worn by life and age grinned weakly at the face so similar and so different than the man he loved all his life.

"It is my time Jim. Nothing you can say or do can change that. I am at peace with this."

"You're giving up! It's illogical to just lie down and die! Fight! You should be ready to fight!"

The elder half Vulcan smiled peacefully despite his companion's outrage. With the last of his strength he reached out to lay his hand on Jim's face.

"Jim, you are so like my James. To you see you so upset breaks my heart. Surely you can give one last smile for an old man."

Jim gave a teary grin and leaned into his lukewarm touch.

"Anything for you my friend."

"I know this pains you Jim. But you are young, full of promise and life. You have a wondrous future to look foreword to with my counterpart at your side. You two are destined for a bond you can't even fathom now. Because of that you cannot understand how alone I have been since my James's passing. The ache of my loss has never dulled. I leave you in the care of your Spock as I return to the embrace of my James. Do not hold my leaving against me."

Jim held his hand gently and the elderly man relished the warmth of his touch.

"Never Spock. I respect your wishes…..I just wish things were different. I wish there was more time."

Spock smiled faintly leaned heavily into his pile of pillows, weary from all this talking.

"Till now I have lived as only half a being, half a soul, and with a hollow heart. I welcome this final sleep as the next step in my journey. Where I am reunited with all those who I have out lived in my long life. Wish me well Jim."

Jim gave his hand a final squeeze and smiled.

"Good luck my friend. Sweet dreams" He whispered into an aged pointed ear.

"Goodbye Jim. I'd wish you a peaceful and long life, but I doubt you would want either, so I merely offer you a wish of good luck." The Vulcan whispered back with affection.

Younger Spock led his Jim away and spared only one glace over his shoulder at his alternate self.

"Protect him above all else." The old man whispered only loud enough for a Vulcan to hear.

Spock nodded his head and smiled lightly at his elder.

"I swear on my life that I will elder. May your Katra join our ancestors in peace."

With that the pair was gone and Spock was left alone to enter his final sleep. He truly was at peace and ready to leave this world.

"Spock….. Spock."

The old Vulcan furrowed his eyebrows as he opened his eyes expecting to see young Jim standing in front of him with one last thought or question.

Instead he was greeted with a sight that made his heart skip a beat.

It was Jim.

His Jim.

His T'hy'la with the laughing brown eyes and understanding smile.

His own eyes watered in incomparable joy and he felt no shame as tears trailed down his face.

"Jim."

His human just smiled and cupped his face gently.

"Miss me?" He teased quietly, swiping the tears from his love's face.

Spock wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry some more at the familiar voice.

"As the night misses the day my love. It has been so long."

Jim brought their finger together in a Vulcan kiss and smiled.

"Too long T'hy'la." He agreed, wrapping his arms around his love.

"What now Jim?" Spock asked after a long moment.

"Does it matter?" Was the quiet reply.

Spock shook his head and nuzzled closer to his beloved.

"Not really, but I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the Vulcan." He teased.

"A tad late for that Love." The Vulcan countered, noting both their lack of heartbeats.

Jim said nothing and merely pointed to a glow in the distance.

"I've been waiting here a long time for you, but those I've seen pass by seemed to want to go that way."

"Than we're off to our next adventure?"

Jim grasped Spock's hand and beamed at his love.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The pair walked hand in hand into the distant glow, each with a smile on their face and a joy that outshone the light that guided them.

They were together again and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>This is my romantic deathreunion scene for Jim and Spock Prime. I kept promising myself I'd write one after I saw the movie and finally got around to it. Hope everyone likes it! As always the goal is five reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
